The Gangster Life
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Ryoko and Tenchi are criminals. How could Tenchi leave his little sister behind? Will Sasami ever forgive her brother for leaving her behind? Will their risky business put her in danger? Please R&R.
1. The Life I Left Behind

Hey, people. This is my first Tenchi Muyo fanfic, so bear with me. All I want is a lot of reviews. I know. It's kind of selfish. But isn't that what we all want? I mean, what's wrong with being selfish or wanting something? If you read this story, please review. I don't care if it's a flame, just review the story. Ok, on with the story.

Intro: I'm sure you've seen the Time and Space Adventures series where the gang gets to be in their own little fantasy. Well, when Ryoko has her fantasy of being a thief with Tenchi, why didn't they show Sasami in the story? They showed her in all the other fantasies, even though she had really small parts except in her own. They could have let her walk in on the conversation with Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi and get some hair shot off by the shotgun or something. Well, I've decided to do something about it. Why, because the people from Pioneer are too stupid to do it. (Sorry, I do like Pioneer, but that still makes me mad.) Now, I will have my revenge. MU-HAHAHAHAHAHA. (I'm kind of crazy. Can you tell?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, or any of the characters from the Tenchi series, although I wish I did. Don't we all? Please don't sue me. I'm just a poor farm girl in the middle of nowhere, which means you probably would never find me. Ok, on with the show.

**The Life I Left Behind**

Horror spread across the city as the scandalous Ryoko and Tenchi continued their crime spree. They had raided over fifty banks since their partnership had begun. As the couple drove down the road, Ryoko sighed at the site of the city ahead of them. She then turned to her partner in crime and smiled as he woke up from a long sleep. "Hey! Morning, sunshine," she said gleefully. He yawned and looked at the city on the horizon.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Man, you have the worst memory in the world. You think you would at least remember this place. Doesn't it look familiar at all?" Tenchi's memory was suddenly jogged. He sighed at the city ahead of them. How could he forget this place? This is where he used to live. What had seemed like a lifetime had only been a little over a year since he had been kidnapped, or rather had joined Ryoko, and had set out on a life of sin. He breathed in the fresh air as they drove through the neighborhood he grew up in. 'The town had not changed one bit,' he thought. "You think that bitch Ayeka is still looking for you?" Ryoko smirked.

"You shouldn't call her that," he said sadistically. He finally calmed down after seeing the offensive look on Ryoko's face. "Yeah, she is. She's doubled your capture to two million dollars and one million for my return. She was really nice to me. I didn't want to marry her, don't get me wrong. She just was sweet." Ryoko didn't like the way Tenchi was talking. She hated the millionaire's daughter with all her guts. She had met Ayeka before. At first, she seemed nice enough. But after Ryoko had stolen her fiancé away, she turned into a spoiled antagonist.

"Don't worry about her. We're here to get some new dough. They would never expect us to come back after all this time. The banks will be easy picking." Ryoko looked at Tenchi who had regained comfort. "Let's get a hotel. We can plan out our activities in the morning and then hit the banks the next morning. It's almost Christmas. The banks will be loaded with money and jewelry. Maybe we'll even find some gold."

She started laughing. She didn't even notice Tenchi deep in thought. He wasn't thinking about Ayeka or about Ryoko or even the robberies they would make in the next few days. He was thinking about the little blue haired girl he left behind. The little girl he thought he would never hurt. The only girl he knew that could cheer him up. Tenchi regretted the day he had to leave his little sister behind for the new life he had chosen. 'One day,' he thought to himself. 'One day, I will return to you, Sasami.'

How was that for a first chapter? I thought it was cool. Please review. It is a really good story. If you don't review, I probably won't continue it. So please review.


	2. Memories

Hey, guys. Sorry if the chapters are too short. I really like this story. Please review. I need reviews.

Memories

As Ryoko drove down the streets looking for the perfect hotel to hide in, Tenchi thought about the last day that he had spent with his little sister, the day just before her tenth birthday. They had spent the entire day looking for a gift since Tenchi had no idea what Sasami wanted for her birthday. (I know Sasami is a Gemini in the series, but she's going to be a Sagittarius in this story because it suits her more and the story falls before Christmas.) They had been to a dozen stores and had done everything that they possibly could. They had finally sat down to have some hot chocolate in the park as the snow lightly fell to the ground. Tenchi looked at his younger sister as she sipped on her hot chocolate. He jumped when Sasami let out a small yelp. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I burnt my tongue," she said as tears dripped into the hot chocolate. Tenchi only smiled.

"You have to blow on it, like this." He demonstrated and took a sip, only to burn his tongue too. Sasami laughed at him. "You think that's funny? It wasn't so funny when you were crying."

"I wasn't crying," she protested.

"Were too."

"Were not." They suddenly started to laugh. Sasami watched the snow fall on the lake in front of her. Tenchi watched his sister. She looked so peaceful.

"So, have you found a present yet?" he asked. Sasami just smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I really don't want a present, Tenchi. I have everything I want in the world, except mommy." A tear trickled down her cheek as she began to tremble. It had been five years since their mother had died. Tenchi could handle living without her since he was twelve at the time. But Sasami was five. She had taken it really hard and had never recovered from the lose. Of course, they had their dad, but he was working all the time. All Sasami had in the lonely world now was Tenchi. "All I want for my birthday and Christmas is my brother to be with me." She smiled as Tenchi hugged her. "Tenchi?"

"Yes, Sasami?"

"I know you're getting married to Ayeka in a couple of months and I want you to be happy. Just promise me something. Promise that you will never leave me." Tenchi looked at his sister in shock. He just smiled and continued to hold her in his arms.

"I would never dream of it. I'll always be with you." The words echoed in his head. He would have never dreamed of ever leaving his sister, let alone on the next day, on her birthday. He felt so bad. "I bet she hates me," he whispered.

"What was that, Tenchi?" He came out of the trance and noticed Ryoko's gold eyes staring at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ryoko stopped the car and they both got out. The hotel wasn't bad. It was a little run down, but it didn't attract police or anyone who would rat them out.

"This looks like a descent place. Let's get the bags and go in." Tenchi handed the money bag to Ryoko and grabbed the luggage. They went to the front desk and paid for a room. As they headed up the stairs, Tenchi kept thinking about Sasami. He couldn't get her out of his mind. 'I hope she's alright. Who knows? Maybe I'll bump into her.'But he remembered the conversation with Ryoko they had before. "Tenchi, I know you want to see your sister.She's really sweet. But ifyou went to see her would compromiseour plans." He decided Ryoko was right.

'No, this is the life I have chosen. I dropped that life a long time ago.' They finally reached the room. As Ryoko opened the door, Tenchi dropped Sasami from his memory and thought only about the reason why they were here: To get rich.


	3. The Lonely Girl

**The Lonely Girl**

Sasami continued to run through the abandoned streets of the dark and cold town. She knew that she had seen him, even if it was just a glimpse. She didn't care what happened to her. She just wanted to see her brother again. As she turned a corner, she saw him run into an alley. "Tenchi," she yelled. "It's me, Sasami. Stop!" She ran into the alley that Tenchi had just entered. A smiled appeared on her face when she saw him. The smile soon faded when Tenchi slowly turned around with a gun pointing straight at her. "Tenchi, what are you doing?"

He smiled as he uttered the horrid words. "The Tenchi you knew is dead. This is the new Tenchi, the Tenchi that lives for the thrill of the kill." The gun fired and Sasami fell to the ground. She couldn't believe that her own brother shot her. As she fingered the shot wound, a group of policemen ran behind her ready to fire.

Tears filled her eyes as she yelled at them to stop, but it was too late. She heard Tenchi's gun fall to the ground. She looked at her brother's dead body in front of her. "Tenchi!"

She sat up in bed as she yelled his name. "It was only a dream." She got up and opened the curtains to let the bright sun in. 'This is the eighth night in a row,' she thought as she dressed into a white t-shirt with a pink jacket and a green skirt. 'It all started on my eleventh birthday. It's been over a year since he left. I should be over it, but I'm not. I still can't forget his face. She heard Ayeka's voice downstairs. "Kiyone and Mihoshi must be here again. They must have news on where Tenchi is." She decided to make her way downstairs but stopped at the door. "I almost forgot." She went to the bed stand and put on her heart-shaped locket.

* * *

"You shouldn't have raised the reward before talking to us, Ayeka," Kiyone said as Ayeka loaded her shotgun. "You should notify us so we can make proper arrangements."

"So what if I did?" Ayeka whined. "The FBI is too lazy to do anything about Ryoko or Tenchi. This way a bounty hunter will do the work for you."

"But, Ayeka, you should leave the work to us," Mihoshi instructed. "We are the FBI after all. We aren't that lazy." Ayeka locked the chamber. "Can I use your bathroom? I really have to pee."

"See what I mean? You're standing here instead of out looking for those two. For all you know, Tenchi and Ryoko could be in the city right now. I'm fed up with waiting." She pointed the gun at them as they raised their hands in the air.

"What are you going to do with that, Miss Ayeka?" Mihoshi asks.

"What I should have done when that ugly Ryoko showed her face for the first time. I'm going to find her and blow her head off!" Kiyone walked over to her slowly.

"I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. We're going to find Tenchi. Why don't you give me the gun?" She grabs the gun, but Ayeka won't give it up. Mihoshi puts her hands between her legs and starts to cry.

"I need a bathroom, please," she yells. Suddenly, the gun goes off and hits the chandelier. It falls in front of Mihoshi. Ayeka and Kiyone are still fighting for the gun when Sasami comes in.

"What's going on, Ayeka?" she asks. The gun is pointed at Sasami and goes off. The shot just barely misses Sasami but clips off some hair from her pigtails. The women look at Sasami with a worried look. Sasami faints into a woman's arms from the shock.

"Oh my god, Sasami," Ayeka says as she drops the gun and runs over to Sasami.

"She'll be alright," Washu says as she lifts the girl off the ground. "I'll put her into bed. As soon as she wakes up, we'll start our lesson." She carries her out of the room. Ayeka looks at Mihoshi.

"The bathroom's upstairs," she says.

"I don't need the bathroom anymore," Mihoshi announces with a worried look. Kiyone starts to yell at her.

"Mihoshi, you didn't!" She looks at the FBI agent. Her pants are completely soaked from surprise of the gunshots.

* * *

Sasami starts to wake up in her room. "That's funny. How did I get here?"

"Well, you just didn't walk up here in your sleep." Sasami sits up and stares at the professor.

"Professor Washu, you scared me. What happened?"

"Oh, you just got shot at and then you fainted, nothing to special." Sasami suddenly remembered what happened earlier that day. "You know, you've been out for twelve hours. It's already dark." Sasami looked out her window and sure enough, the moon was out with the stars. "I have something to ask you, Sasami. The shock of being shot at contributed to your fainting, but that's not all. The past couple of days you have lost your appetite. You haven't eaten anything in probably seven or eight days. I'm worried, Sasami. What's wrong? And be honest. I'm a scientist. I need to know the facts." Sasami got out of bed and walked to the window. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I've been having these dreams…about Tenchi. I miss him so much, Washu. Ayeka has been nothing but good to me and I think of her as a big sister, but I feel so empty."

"Of course, you would. After your grandpa and father died in the church fire, I can only imagine how hard it's been for you. Don't worry. We'll find Tenchi."

"I don't want anyone to find him." Washu was shocked at the statement. "Tenchi is nineteen now. He has committed numerous crimes with Ryoko. Do you think that when they find him that the FBI will just bring him home? I don't think so. If they don't shoot him on site, they'll arrest him and hang him." Sasami fell to her knees in hysteria. Washu embraced and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok, Sasami. Everything is going to be alright."

"I miss him, Washu. I feel so lonely. I need him back before he dies."


	4. Runaway to Captive

**Runaway to Captive**

Sasami made sure that no one would hear her on her way out. It was in the afternoon she decided to take her leave. Ayeka and Washu had been so nice to her that she had half a mind to stay. But she decided that finding her brother was a lot more important than living in luxury. She had packed her the few belongings she had in her blue backpack: a stuffed teddy bear her dad gave her, her mother's jeweled butterfly hair barrette, and her heart-shaped locket. Before she left, she decided to put the locket on. She crept to the kitchen so no one would see her. Everyone was in the ballroom reading so it was easy for her to slip out. Outside, she took one last look at the house before running through the gate. 'I'm coming, Tenchi. I'm going to find you.'

* * *

As Sasami walked through the busy streets, something occurred to her. She didn't have the slightest idea to look for her criminal brother. As she walked down the streets, she accidentally bumped into a spiky haired woman with a blue blouse and skirt on. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," Sasami apologized. Sasami decided to go into an alley to take a look. 'Maybe he's hiding out in one of these old hotels.

The spiked haired woman watched as the girl walked alone into the alley. Suddenly, Tenchi came out of the convenient store with a cola in his hand. He handed it to Ryoko and started whispering. "I'm going to go map out the banks. You want to come along?"

"Nah, I have something to do. I'll catch ya later." She walked into the alley and pulled out her gun.

* * *

Sasami had asked a million people if they saw Tenchi. She couldn't believe that no one could help her. She had sit down to have a snack and silently thought to herself. 'What if I can't find Tenchi? What will I do then?" She gasped as she felt a gun against her back. "Hands in the air where I can see them," said the mysterious voice. Sasami did as she said. "Dump out you pack." Sasami immediately dumped everything in her bag. "Not much to salvage here. What's this?" A hand wrapped around Sasami's neck and she felt her locket being ripped off her neck. She begun to turn around and protest.

"That's mine! Give it…"

"I'd be quiet if I were you," the woman said as Sasami felt the gun move up to her head. Sasami started shaking from fear by now. She soon found her breath quickening. 'What now?' she thought. "This is a nice locket you have, little girl. I think I'll keep it for now." Sasami felt the gun being moved away from her head. "I don't usually let my victims live. But since you're a little girl, I can make an exception." Sasami felt a wave of relief and put her hand down. She thought she was home free. Then the woman grabbed her and put a handkerchief against her mouth. She tried to struggle free, but the woman was too strong. She felt herself getting tired. Soon, blackness covered Sasami's eyes as she fell to the ground.

The woman picked up Sasami and carried her back to her car. She opened the trunk and pulled out some rope.

* * *

Tenchi had finished his observations and walked out of the bank only to find Ryoko waiting in the car. He got in and looked at her. "All done. What did you have to do?"

"You'll see." She started the car and they drove away. Their new hide-away was an old warehouse on the harbor. Ryoko parked the car between to buildings and covered it with a giant tarp. Tenchi got the luggage out of the backseat. He went for the trunk but Ryoko stopped him. "I'll get the rest, Tenchi. You already have enough to carry. I'll meet you inside." He nodded and walked inside. Ryoko waited until he was out of site and then opened the trunk. "Good, still unconscious."

Tenchi had finished unpacking and set the table. He heard the door close and turned around to greet Ryoko. "Hey, what do you want for dinner, Ryo…" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw what Ryoko was carrying. Over her shoulder was a small girl about the age eleven. "Ryoko, what is that?"

"This?" Ryoko dropped the girl on the floor. "This is our insurance." Tenchi immediately recognized the bond and gagged girl. Laying unconscious right before him was his little sister Sasami.

"Ryoko, are you crazy? We have enough problems on our plate right now. I don't want to have to worry about her."

"Listen, Tenchi. Let's forget about the banks. This girl has been staying with that brat millionaire. She is our ticket to paradise. I've already sent Ayeka a ransom note for three million dollars. She's going to broadcast Sasami's disappearance and reward tomorrow. Don't give me that look. Put her in the bedroom. Then we'll have something to eat." There was no use in arguing. Tenchi picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 'I can't believe she found me,' he thought. 'Please forgive me, Sasami.'


	5. No Need for Bitterness

Hey, people. I finally got a couple reviews for this story. Yay me! Well, I think I'll continue this story. Here's the next chapter.

**No Need for Bitterness**

Sasami woke up in a bed in a closed room. She still felt a little dizzy and tired. Then she remembered what had happened. She had been mugged. But everything had gone blank after that. She was angry with herself for getting kidnapped. 'Now I'll never find Tenchi,' she thought.

She heard voices outside the door. She got out of the bed but stopped when she heard something rattle. She looked down and saw a shackle connecting her ankle to the bedpost. It was long enough to reach the door. She pressed her ear against the door and listened. Over the radio she could her Ayeka's voice.

"If anyone has any information about Sasami's disappearance, please come forth to the police. Anyone with any information leading to her return will be rewarded three million dollars. If you are out there Sasami, please…" Her voice had stopped. Someone had turned the radio off and started laughing.

"The fool. We have her eating out of the palm of our hand. All we have to do is let her sweat a little and then send her a note with a place." Sasami recognized the voice from the alley. But she recognized it from somewhere else. "Don't look so glum, Tenchi." Sasami gasped. It couldn't be. She couldn't believe it.

"How can I not be, Ryoko? You just kidnapped my sister and now we are in serious trouble."

"If you're so worried, why don't you check up on her? Give her something to eat." Sasami heard footsteps approaching. She ran and sat in a corner trying to make herself invisible as she heard the door unlock. The door opened and in stepped her older brother Tenchi with a plate of food. He looked tense. He became more nervous when he saw Sasami's killer glare. He set the plate of food on a table and walked closer to her. She scooted closer into the corner as he approached. He knelt down so he was eyelevel with her.

"Sasami, it's been so long. I'm so glad to see you." He reached to hug her but she pushed him away. "I'm really sorry. I did have a reason for leaving you. I understand if you are bitter. Maybe we could start over."

"Start over?' she thought. 'You just don't tell the one you abandoned we can start over. He hurt me so much. I thought I would never see him again. He chose to leave me alone without anyone to love and all he can say is maybe we could start over?' She looked away from him and ignored him. He knew he wasn't going to get through to her. He really couldn't blame her.

"I heard about dad and grandpa. I felt so bad for leaving you. I hope you can forgive me." He turned and walked out, locking the door behind him. "I wish you hadn't listened to my conversation with her." Ryoko picked herself off the floor.

"You're rude, you know that?" Tenchi turned to her. "You left her by herself. I know you had no choice, but now that you try to apologize all you can say can we start over? If you said that to me I would rip your head off." Tenchi started to get a stomachache. "Maybe I can talk to her. I'll loosen her up and then she might forgive you. But I want to ask you something first."

"Shoot."

"Would you ever consider…getting married?"

"Not now, Ryoko." Ryoko continued to beg.

"We've been together for a while. We both love each other. I kind of wanted to have k…"

"I said shut up!" Ryoko had never seen Tenchi this upset before. She bowed her head in defeat.

"Maybe some other time. I'll see what I can do about Sasami. You go out and map out our next target." Tenchi was already in the car and driving away. He needed to blow off some steam. Ryoko sighed and looked at the locked door. "Poor girl. She might be in for a lot of heartbreak."

* * *

How was that? I hope you guys like it. I won't be able to get access to my computer for the next two weeks so it'll be a while before I can update. Cya. 


	6. A Double Life

**A Double Life**

Ryoko walked into Sasami's room. Sasami was still sitting in the corner, except now she was crying. Ryoko hated watching people cry. 'Look at her,' she thought. 'She's pouting about her brother leaving her. Well, I guess I would feel the same if Tenchi left me without telling me the truth.' Ryoko pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sasami. Sasami didn't look up. She did stop crying when she heard Ryoko speak.

"Are you just going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself? Just because he left you it doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Sasami still didn't move. Ryoko sighed and pulled out a key. "Tell you what. I'll take that shackle off you if you promise to behave yourself. Then you can have some descent food." Sasami looked up.

"I'll behave." Ryoko removed the chains and sat Sasami on the bed. Sasami hesitated when reaching for her food. But after the first bite, she inhaled all of it. She hadn't eaten in about two days. When she finished, she looked at Ryoko. "You came to Ayeka's ball with Tenchi that one time, didn't you?"

"Yep, I wanted to make sure Tenchi wasn't too bored. I remember you. You've grown a lot. I hope you are still as polite." Sasami blushed. "Just to let you know, we ain't going to hurt you. We just want the ransom then we'll give you back to the millionaire."

"I don't want to go back," Sasami quickly answered.

"Well, we can't really keep you either. We don't do the greatest things. You could be in…"

"I don't want to stay here either. I just want to be left alone. I…" Ryoko knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn't want to be alone in that mansion and she surely didn't want to spend another day with Tenchi. The only thing left for Sasami was a life of wondering.

"Listen. Tenchi didn't leave you because he wanted to. He didn't have much of a choice. Before I met Tenchi, he had a simple schoolboy life. He probably couldn't be happier when he was with you. Then, he got into some trouble.

"Before he met Ayeka, he didn't have a job to take care of you. Sure, his dad had a job but it couldn't pay for both of you. He got a job running errands for the mafia. Soon, he was helping them still things. That's how he met me. I was part of the Jiro mob. We had a blast together. Back then we were doing small banks and jobs. Then it all went to hell.

"Tenchi saw the leader Jiro kill the mayor of the city. He threatened to kill Tenchi if he told anyone. It didn't help that we owed Jiro a bunch of money. So we decided to skip town. We had everything ready. At the last minute, Tenchi started to get cold feet."

Flashback

We were actually in your bedroom when it happened. I walked in and found him staring at you as you slept. "Let's get out of this town, Tenchi," I yelled to him. For some reason, he looked memorized. "What's wrong? If we don't leave, Jiro's men will do us in!"

"I can't leave, Ryoko. What if they go after Sasami? I have to protect her. We can take her with."

"Tenchi, if we take her with, she'll be in danger. We're about to start a huge life of crime. If we get caught, she'll get the same punishment as us."

"What about Jiro?" Tenchi asked. "He'll find her and kill her."

"I know how Jiro thinks. He'll do anything to get to you. But if he doesn't know where we are and that we're out of range, he won't waste his time. She's safer this way." Tenchi thought about it. He looked so peaceful. That was the first time I saw him cry. "Tenchi, we need to go now, if not for our sake then for Sasami's." He pulled out a locket and set it on a bed stand near your bed. He then gave you one final kiss goodbye one the forehead. As we walked out the door, he glanced one last at you and then closed the door.

Present

"I'm surprised he didn't jump for joy when I brought you here. He probably wanted to hide his emotions. So will you lighten up on him a little? He really does love you."

"Thanks for the talk, Ryoko." Ryoko smiled at the blue haired girl.

"No problem. Why don't you get some rest? That chloroform really takes a lot out of you." Ryoko walked to the door but turned around. "You'll have more time to talk with Tenchi. I have a feeling he wants to get to know you again." Ryoko locked the door behind her. Sasami thought, 'Does he really love me that much that he would risk his life for me? I had no idea he was like that.' Sasami smiled. 'Don't worry, Tenchi. I won't disappoint you.'

* * *

A nice little chapter, I thought. This will set the story up a little better. There will be some action in the next chapter. Please review. 


	7. Boss Jiro

Hey, guys. It's been awhile. Sorry it took so long to update. Well, so I don't piss you off, I'll start the story right a way.

**Boss Jiro**

Tenchi just finished his planning for the next bank robbery. The bank was pretty simple. When you walked in, the cashiers were opposite of the door. The vault was down a hall a ways, but that wasn't a problem. This bank was a money holder for the richest people of the city, including Ayeka. If they pulled it off, Tenchi and Ryoko would be able to retire to the Bahamas. He could buy Sasami a birthday present.

He suddenly gasped. He had forgotten about Sasami. He wanted to completely block her out, but he couldn't. He loved her too much. Maybe taking her with them wouldn't be such a bad idea. No, it was a bad idea. He had discussed it before. She would only be in danger.

He got in his car and drove away, not noticing the lady parked behind him that was staking him out. The man followed him back to the warehouse he was staying in. As Tenchi got in, the lady smiled to herself. "Well, well, Tenchi and Ryoko are back in town. The boss will be pleased."

* * *

Tenchi brought in the plans and some sandwiches he picked up. Ryoko was watching TV, obviously waiting to talk to him. Tenchi put down his supplies and sat by Ryoko. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Ayeka has increased the search group for Sasami. They might find us, but I doubt it." Tenchi smiled at her. "Listen, Tenchi. We should get out of this town soon. The police might catch on to us. If you want, we could even take Sasami with."

"She would only be in danger. You know that." He turned when he heard a door open. It was Sasami coming out of her room. She decided to sit on the other side of Ryoko. Tenchi was surprised. "I thought you chained her to the bed."

"She won't run away," Ryoko assured him. "She doesn't want to go back to the mansion. She can keep us company for now. Hey, Sasami, will you get me a sandwich? I'm starving. You can grab one for yourself." Sasami ran to the table and grabbed the bag. She handed one to Ryoko and then moved to Tenchi.

"Here you go, Tenchi." She handed him the biggest one. Tenchi smiled and accepted it. He was glad that she didn't completely hate him.

* * *

Now across town, there was a mansion bigger than Ayeka's. Most people thought it belonged to an out of town millionaire, but it really was the hiding place for the Jiro mob. The woman watching Tenchi pulled up and typed in a code. The wall moved to the side and she drove in. When she got out, she could hear the sound of someone hitting a man. The woman walked to a wall and pulled on a candle. A secret door opened and she walked down the steps. At the bottom, there was a tortured chamber. The man being tortured was strapped to a table. He was being hit with sticks. The man supervising the terrifying site was name Jiro Hikyoshi.

Jiro was a man of medium stature and was well built. He was always dressed in a suit, which today was a white suit with a blue tie to match his blue eyes. His hair was about shoulder length and pure white, even though he was only about twenty-five years old. He looked like he was only twenty. All women adored his handsome face, iron body, and charismatic charm. He was one of the richest men in the city. He was also one of the most powerful.

Jiro had an interesting history. His mother died when he was only eight. His father was sick of taking care of him so he threw him on the streets when he was ten. He had to learn how to fend for himself. A man named Matsumaru took him in and trained him how to fight, steal, kill, and anything a mafia member should know. Jiro learned how to run manage a business and cheat the market out of money for Matsumaru. At the age sixteen, Jiro got his revenge.

He found his father running the biggest market firm in the city. When the police found the business man, his head had been torn out and his heart on the floor. They found his head on a flag pole on the city docks. They never thought that he had a sixteen year old son, neither would have they expected that he was capable of it. The case went unsolved.

When he was seventeen, he became one of the top ten assassins in the world. At age eighteen, Jiro inherited boss Matsumaru's business after he was found dead. He apparently died from overdose of methamphetamine. The only problem was that boss Matsumaru never bought or made meth in his life.

And so began the life of boss Jiro as the leader of the mafia. He ruled the city with his horde of crooks. No one dared oppose him, or no one lived long enough to tell about their treason to him except Tenchi and Ryoko. He would do anything to find them. In fact, the man being tortured was an old mafia friend of theirs. Jiro had just found out that he knew something about them. The man screamed in pain at each hit. Jiro lit a cigar and took a big puff.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be," he said coldly. "Just tell me where they are and I can let you go. I'll even pay for your hospital bill."

"I don't know where they are, Mr. Jiro," the man gasped. Jiro blew a puff of smoke in his face.

"You shouldn't lie, my friend." He pressed the lit end of the cigar against his neck, causing him to scream louder. "You'll just get burned with worse consequences." It left a deep burn mark after he lifted it back to his mouth. "The funny thing is I prefer cigarettes." He turned to the woman standing at the bottom of the steps. "What is it, Nagi?"

"I found that Tenchi and Ryoko are staying at a warehouse by the pier. I also found out that he kidnapped his little sister for a ransom."

"Interesting." Jiro turned to the man on the table. He pulled out a katana and pointed it at the man. "That means that you are no longer valuable to me, my friend." He sliced the man right down the middle. When he was finished, he took a piece of cloth, wiped the blood off his sword, and replaced it in his sheath. "Get someone to clean this up." The men immediately went to work. Jiro walked over to Nagi and smiled. "I will get Tenchi for stealing my money. But first, we will have a little fun with him. I am looking forward to meeting his little sister." He laughed as he and Nagi walked up to the steps.

* * *

Yeah, I made a real bad ass. I might have overdone it. I hope I didn't creep you out too much. Anyways, keep reviewing. 


	8. Payback

Hey, everyone. It's been a while. I've been busy with my other stories. Now it's time to go on with this one. Well, I guess a lot of you liked Jiro. But he's my guy. I love bad guys. So stay away from him, unless if you really want him. Then you'll have to dream. I do too. Here's the next chapter.

**Payback**

Things had gotten awful quiet around here, Ryoko thought. It had been almost a month since Sasami was kidnapped. She didn't mean to complain. Sasami was awesome to have around. She had made the warehouse a livable place by cleaning, decorating, and sharing in the chores. She even made the meals, which were excellent as always. She was more of a companion then a hostage. But Ryoko was uneasy. She was surprised that the police hadn't caught on to their scheme. They were supposed to rob the First National Bank, but they had decided to put it off until they returned Sasami. At this rate, it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Sasami had almost forgot about going back to the mansion when Ryo-ohki (can't spell) found her. She had been Tenchi and Sasami's pet for their whole life. Sasami had to leave the cabbit behind when she ran away. But now that they were together, there was never a dull moment. It was almost as if they could understand each other. The only thing she had to worry about now was Tenchi and Ryoko's safety.

Tenchi, in fact, left to check on the situation. He was going to meet someone sent from Ayeka to negotiate. Ryoko didn't know where, but she had a feeling that something big was going to happen. She hoped that Tenchi would be alright by himself. Sasami was also worried. What if the negotiator went against their wishes and brought police? Tenchi would be sent to death row most certainly. But they would just have to wait until his return. Little did they know that someone was watching them, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Tenchi drove into an abandoned neighborhood. He parked his car in the run-down car shop. This was where he was to meet the negotiator. He was a little nervous, but he knew exactly what to do. He ran to the shadows when he heard another car drive up. To his surprise, the person that stepped out was none other than Washu.

Washu was dressed in a drench coat with a detective's hat. That was her alright. She never missed the chance to take a role too seriously. Tenchi decided to play along. "Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes," Washu answered. "Just as you requested. No cops, no guns, no tricks. You can show yourself now."

"Why would I do that?"

"Ok, you don't have to, Tenchi." Tenchi was shocked. How did she know? "Your voice can't fool me. I would like to face my opponent head on if you don't mind." Tenchi smiled and stepped forward, putting his gun back in his pocket.

"Since you already know, I suppose you'll turn me in."

"That was another agreement. I would not reveal you, at least not yet. So, how have you been holding out?"

"Fine, Ryoko and I have been able to avoid the cops. You?" Washu smiled.

"Unfortunately, the greatest scientist in the universe isn't as popular as she should be. I got stuck tutoring a spoiled brat, then the smart poor girl." Tenchi chuckled. I guess Ayeka hasn't changed, he thought. "Let's get down to business. What are your terms?"

"We want five million dollars for Sasami's return. We're not sure when we will make the exchange, but it will be soon. I want you to call me at this number when you have relayed the message to Ayeka. If you don't agree to our terms…"

"Then what, we'll find Sasami floating down the river? I know you wouldn't do that, Tenchi, and neither would Ryoko. She has my brains. It's amazing that I've kept it a secret that she's my daughter. I can keep your secret too until you want to tell them. Just keep Sasami safe. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her."

"I will. Thank you." Washu started walking off but snapped her fingers.

"One more thing." She threw a stick at Tenchi. It had three red stones on the round end and had beautiful and skilled carvings. "Your grandfather wanted me to give this to you after he died. He said you would need it and that you would know how it works. I only wish you knew how right he was. Take care, Tenchi." Washu got in her car and took off. Tenchi looked at the stick. He knew what it was. Sword Tenchi.

"Thanks, Washu."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Sasami was cooking dinner when someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it," she said, but Ryoko stopped her.

"Sasami, wait," she whispered. Ryoko had a feeling that it was someone ominous. "It's open." The person walked in was her old partner in crime, Nagi. "Nagi, what are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" she asked with a smile.

"We were never friends! We were partners, which was a mistake. Why are you here?" Nagi drew her sword.

"Jiro misses you, Ryoko. He wants to see you again. He can't wait to attend your funeral." Nagi charged at Ryoko. Ryoko blocked her sword with her orange energy saber. The battle seemed to go on forever. They were both great rivals. That much Sasami could tell as she watched the two equally matched fighters go at it. She wondered where Tenchi could be. "You've kept up your skills, Ryoko."

"You're not too shabby yourself, Nagi." Ryoko thought that Nagi would tire out. All she had to do was hold out a little longer. Then a shot rang through the building. Ryoko looked down and saw blood seeping down her leg. She clenched her side and fell to the ground. She heard steps approaching. Her eyes soon met Jiro's.

"You have become soft, Ryoko," he said with an evil grin. "You would usually kill right away and then grab the money. You would never leave yourself open to attack." Sasami started to run but stopped when she saw a sword in front of her. Jiro clicked his tongue at her in displeasure. "I thought you were well behaved. You shouldn't just run without introducing yourself." Sasami looked into his cold blue eyes. Even though they were so bright and beautiful, a wave of fear caused her to freeze in panic. Jiro put his sword away, grabbed his gun, and pointed it at her head.

"Leave her alone, Jiro," Ryoko growled. "She has nothing to do with us."

"On the contrary, she has everything to do with you. She'll make a great lure for Tenchi." He grabbed Sasami by the arm and led her out, but not before taking out a hand grenade. "Unfortunately, you won't get to see your man slaughtered. My gift to you." He threw the bomb into the warehouse and laughed as he closed the door. Ryoko got up and ran as fast as she could, trying not to concentrate on the pain in her side.

* * *

As Jiro and Nagi drove off with Sasami, the warehouse blew up. Sasami looked back with wide eyes. The warehouse had collapsed and was now burning to the ground. "Ryoko," she whispered. Jiro chuckled at the girl.

"Don't worry, my precious. You won't have to join her too soon. I intend to keep you alive. You could be useful to me for many years. Tenchi, on the other hand, will meet his love sooner than he thinks." Sasami started crying at the thought. All she could do now is pray that he wouldn't follow her.


End file.
